


Me Too

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi! Tumblr prompt of course. :D (KFawkes over there)"Omg could you do an eggsy unwin x reader with the prompt “i had to carry you to bed last night, you were exhausted.” from the domestic list. Thanks you so much if you do, I love your writing!"





	Me Too

When you opened your eyes you’d expected to wake face down in a pile of paper like you had been every morning this week. Maybe you’d have reconsidered being a Kingsman if you knew how much paperwork was involved... 

Okay, you absolutely wouldn't have. Being a Kingsman was the best thing that ever happened to you for more reasons than one. Your incredibly handsome best friend Eggsy was a lovely bonus, but even with a smile like that you could complain from time to time, right? 

Right. 

But instead of waking to Prince licking the fingertips with a cramp in your neck the size of a small country; you woke comfortably in your bed with absolutely no recollection on how you got there.

As you pulled your arms into a long stretch; the kind that you can feel in almost every muscle of your body- you eyed the room cautiously. On each glance around the space, the pieces began falling into place... 

Eggsy had shown up-- late. 

One minute you were talking, having a few drinks and then the next thing you knew it he was pinning you against the wall; breathing in your ear, and whispering how badly he wanted you...

You slid your hand over the back of your shoulder feeling the raised flesh once more; and in that moment you could almost feel him there again. Those marks were proof that what you remembered wasn’t just some fantasy: it was real.

But considering he wasn’t beside you now, it was probably safe to say that last night hadn’t been nearly as important to him as it was to you... You knew that sometimes people did stuff they didn’t always mean. Hell, you’d done and said a great deal of things you wish you hadn’t in the heat of the moment. 

Only, this was Eggsy, your very best friend... The guy that brought you coffee every morning, and trained you into the super spy you were now-- his words, not yours. 

It was hard to imagine that Eggsy would just... do that to you. But you knew it was a possibility.

You didn't like the feeling those thoughts gave you though, and decided now was not the time to fixate on them. So you hugged your stomach with a small frown attempting to forget them as best you could; ready to close your eyes to the things you didn’t want to see and feel.

Except now that he’d been pressed against you in the dead of night with lips pushed to yours fervidly-- you knew you'd never be able to forget it. You were having a hard time not thinking about it now, how could you be expected to do it every day? 

Perhaps if you couldn’t forget, you could at least pretend to... or even try ignoring it. Just go through the motions, and play the part of the best friend like you always have. As ‘nice’ as that sounded, something told you it wouldn’t be that easy and you remembered nothing ever was...

You actually loved that cheeky shit, didn’t you? 

It was a stupid question really, you knew that. Of course you loved him. Eggsy was kind, caring and far too charming. There was something in the way he looked at you that made you feel like you were the only person in the room and you’d never laughed harder than when you were with hi--

“You ain’t s’posed to be awake yet.” Eggsy spoke in a whisper as he pushed the door open with his foot, causing you to shoot up from bed with eyes wide.

He was shirtless with his hair shoved around lazily and he was wearing the sweetest smile you’d ever seen. When you looked to his hands they gripped two large mugs of coffee anxiously, and once you realized he hadn’t left you; you felt an explosion of relief spread low in your gut.

“You’re still here.” 

“That’s alright, innit?” When he replied this time, his brows raised self consciously and if he was being honest, he was so fucking nervous. 

Eggsy had been trying to find a way to tell you how he felt for months now. But what was the right way to tell your best mate that you were in love with em? Was there really a right way to say that you were the most wonderful person he’d ever met? That he thought about you whenever he wasn’t with you, and that he’d been wanting to kiss you like that since he first laid eyes on you...

Truthfully no words would ever be good enough, and ultimately it didn’t matter because before he even knew what he'd done-- it didn’t matter and he kissed you. 

Now that he had crossed that line, he was scared shitless that he’d fuck it up like he did so many things... 

“D’you want--”

You began shaking your head almost fiercely when you realized what he must of thought at your greeting. The last thing you wanted was for him to leave or think you didn’t want him there.

“No, I just... I thought after everything downstairs. That you’d... maybe-- I don’t really know what I thought to be honest, Eggsy...” 

“Thought I’d leave you? Nah... never.” He smiled at you again relaxing a bit as he closed the space between you. 

The smell of his skin surrounded you as he sat and you felt a wave of chills run through your body like it had every time before. As you look over his face you felt your heart begin to pound, and by the look in his eyes he felt it too. 

Instead of saying something clever or cute like you’d intended, you went for the more awkward approach of stammering like a fool. “How d-did I get up here? I don’t remember us... being here-- during... that.”

You narrowed your eyes on his as you press your tongue to the corner of your mouth, watching as Eggsy’s lips parted slowly answering your question. “You was out cold, had to carry you up t’bed... Think I wore you out a bit, luv.” 

Eggsy’s lips curled into that cheeky smile you loved so damn much as he tossed you a wink; and in that moment you realized you couldn’t really deny how you felt anymore...

Even with the realization pressing at your chest burning for release, you couldn’t help but laugh; shoving him playfully as you turned a pale shade of red. You’d forgotten about the fresh cups of coffee he held until they dripped on your bed reminding you of their existence with a promised stain. 

Eggsy pulled his bottom lip between his teeth shaking his head at you teasingly; eyeing the mess you’d made with pursed lips. “Look what you done now.”

You laughed again quietly into your hand not caring at all, enjoying this-- him far too much. A moment later Eggsy leaned over placing the mugs beside you on the night stand, stopping close to your face. He didn’t say anything at first, and neither did you... you just looked at each other, but after a moment he smiled sliding his hand to your neck. 

He traced your cheek softly with his thumb holding his eyes affectionately on yours. “You’re beautiful... you know that, yeah? Most beautiful thing I ever seen.”

For some reason you didn’t know what to say as a lump formed in your throat. There was something about the way he looked at you that was almost paralyzing, and having him only a few inches from your lips wasn’t helping. 

If words wouldn’t come out, then actions would have to suffice... So you lifted your leg over his lap, pulling him closer with your foot as he leaned into you with a soft smile. Eggsy slid between your thighs like he’d done it a million times before with breath soft and warm against your neck.

You pressed your hands up his chest ending on either side of his neck as you lean back into the mattress. With his free hand he slid the hair from your face, scanning you like a landscape.

“You can be pretty sweet when you want to be.” You finally managed to reply as his warmth spread over you like a wave. 

“I ain’t too bad,” Eggsy whispered moving closer to your lips... only seconds from tasting you again. “have my moments.”

You pushed into him lightly with your hips, wanting almost desperately to feel him again. He kissed you then just like you hoped he would, and you could swear in that moment you could see the fucking stars.

“Eggsy, I...” He kissed you as you trailed off, softer than before but just as ardently. 

“I know... me too, luv.”

For this being the first time you’d done-- well, any of this. It sure didn't feel that way. It felt perfect. Eggsy felt perfect. Right. And now as you stare into those azure eyes, gazing over those dimples... you knew this was it. He was it.

And on the off chance you were really downstairs, fast asleep imagining all of this... You could bet your ass this was one dream you didn't want to leave.


End file.
